Mistystar's nine lives
I padded to the Moonpool. I was soon to be Mistystar, leader of RiverClan. Mothwing nodded encouragingly when I lay down by the Moonpool. I did what she instructed me to, and then it happened. There I was, still at the Moonpool, but now other cats surrounded it. I looked to see Graypool, my adoptive mother; Crookedstar, my uncle; Oakheart, my father; Silverstream, my best friend and cousin; Feathertail, Silverstream's daughter and my former apprentice; Stonefur, my beloved brother; a gray-and-white kit I did not know, and Bluestar, my mother who I hardly got to know; and of course Leopardstar, my former leader and one of the best leaders I knew. Feathertail was the first one to pad up to me. She meowed, "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to the young cats in your Clan. I always knew you would be a great leader." Pain seared through me, but then exciment took over me. It was like the exciment you feel when you get an apprentice. Next was Silverstream. She purred and meowed, "You will make a wonderful leader." I purred. "With this life I give you faith. Use it whenever your Clan finds itself in trouble. I always had faith in you." A nice feeling went through me this time. Only a little speck a pain came. Next was Graypool. She didn't look like an elder; she looked like a young and healthy warrior. I purred. Graypool smiled. "I'm very proud of you." "Thank you Graypool. Thank you so much," I mewed. Graypool nodded and meowed, "With this life I give you protection. Use it to protect like a mother protects her kits." Horrible pain surged through me. I wanted to yowl, but I couldn't. When the pain stopped, Graypool meowed, "I was proud when I was your mother." Then it was the young kit's turn. "I am Mosskit, your sister. I died when Bluestar gave us to our father. I hold no grudge, through." "You're my sister?" I couldn't believe it, but it was true. "With this life I give you humor. You will know when to use it." Happiness surged through me. Next was Stonefur. "Stonefur! I never thought I would see you again!" I meowed. "You where obviously mistaken," Stonefur meowed gently "With this life I give you courage. I know you will use it well." More pain surged through me. I bit my lip. Crookedstar came up to me. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well young one." Pain surged through me again, but not as much. Then came Oakheart, my father. "I am very, very proud of you." Oakheart meowed. I purred again. "With this life I give you pride. Have pride in your Clan and yourself." I felt nothing but pride going through me. Leopardstar padded to me. "You will be a worthy succeeder." she meowed. She did not look frail; she looked like healthy warrior. "With this life I give you nobility. Be noble to your Clan." Great pain seeped through me. I thought, ''Is this what feels like to be noble? '' The last was my mother, Bluestar. She padded up to me, with so much love in her eyes. "I love you so, much Mistyfoot. I always will. With this life I give you love. Use it for all your Clanmates." This one was the best life I got. It felt so warm. "I give you your new name, Mistystar. You have now earned the nine lives of a leader. StarClan has trusted you with RiverClan's guardinship. Defend it well and care for the young and old." "Mistystar!Mistystar! Mistystar!" the StarClan cats called out. I smiled. When I woke up, I saw Mothwing. She was not next me. "You weren't with me!" I gasped "I have different beliefs then you, but that doesn't make me any less of a medicine cat," Mothwing meowed "You don't believe in StarClan?" I was shocked. Mothwing held my gaze, and I gave a nod of respect. "Hey, can we stop at ThunderClan?" I meowed...... The End Category:nine lives Category:Fan Fictions